We have started the investigations on the corneal cell-surface antigens using an immunological approach. In recent years cell surfaces, as an important functional part of the cell, have received a lot of attention. Use of a recently developed technique of Kohler and Milstein to develop hybridomas synthesizing monospecific antibodies, has made it possible for us to develop antibodies against corneal cell surface antigens. This technique is ideally suited for our studies, as it is now possible for us to develop monospecific antibodies to cell surface components using impure antigens (whole cells or membrane fractions) for the immunizations. We already have developed three hybridomas which make antibodies that react with corneal cell surface component(s) but not with normal skin fibroblast cell surface. We propose to derive a variety of hybridomas which will make monospecific antibodies to differentiation-antigens of different corneal cell layers of mouse corneas and human corneas. Using these antibodies we will be able to study the distribution of these antigens on cell surfaces of both normal and dystrophic corneas. Also we will be able to characterize and affinity purify some of the important cell surface components using the monospecific antibodies. It will also be possible to investigate the involvement of the cell surface components of different corneal cell layers in the interaction of the cells with the extracellular matrix under normal and dystrophic conditions. These studies may give an insight into biochemical reasons for the clinical manifestations of the dystrophies such as keratoconus, macular and granular dystrophies.